Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Jordan - Ken (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1975 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG